The Royal Revolt
The Royal Revolt was a war occurring in 43 AK in Wransia. It was a revolt by the lower caste of slaves to return Omar II to the High Omeedom and depose High Omeed Abijam I. While the revolt succeeded in placing Omar II on the throne, many of its other goals were not met, or even became worse in the years to come. Causes of The War The First Revolt had led to an increase of rights and privileges of the upper-caste of slaves. However, it had the exact opposite effect within the lower castes, who found themselves faced with more work, more masters, and fewer reprieves. This caused resentment amongst the lower caste of slaves, who came to view Abijam not as an emancipator, but as an oppressor. They longed for the days of Omar I & II, when they at least had more rights than they did presently. When it was found out that Omar II had not been killed in The First Revolt, but made mute and sold into slavery himself, discontent began to ripple through the slaves. Soon enough a man, called Idam, who would be the same age as the former High Omeed, and claiming to be him would come forward to lead the slaves to greater freedom. Rallying in Chinnamin, the slave army under Idam took up arms and declared a revolt for ‘all slaves, and not the few’. Abijam called for the High Omeeds to join him in fighting off the revolt, and yet received no support from Jeralom or Sezzani, now ruled by his own son, Omeed Abbas. Progression With 12,000 slaves in his army, Idam made to march directly on Raevumil’s Sanctam to meet the forces of Abijam, numbering 15,000 now, in full-on battle. It seemed a hopeless cause, and many of Idam’s forces abandoned until the young High Omeed claimed to have received a vision from Raevumil granting him victory. His forces, bolstered, marched onwards. ' '''Abijam’s Folly Upon hearing of the supposed blessing by Raevumil of Omar II’s cause, Abijam resolved to dishearten the slave-army with an act of brutality and wickedness, hoping to cow them into submission. He called for all of the lowest caste of slaves in Raevumil’s Sanctam to be gathered outside the city, and there he slew over 4,000, hanging their corpses as a wall around the city. Such a deathly stench was created by this spectacle that it was said to be responsible for the drying up of one of the oasis around which the city was built. The life-giving waters said to be corrupted and withered by the wicked acts of Abijam. The Fall of Abijam The slaying of the slaves of Raevumil’s Sanctam would not give Abijam the result he had hoped for. Not only did one of the Oasis dry up, but it bred discontent amongst the remaining slaves, who began to wonder if it would be they themselves who would be next to meet the blade of Abijam. Idam’s forces were still two days away from Raevumil’s Sanctam when the news reached them...They had won. Abijam had been found slumped over the table during his morning meal, a dagger buried in his chest. The forces of Idam took the city without resistance, and he was declared High Omeed Omar II once more. Aftermath ' '''High Omeed Omar II, upon regaining the throne, was shown to be a much more noble and competent leader than before. His time in captivity led him to represent his people better, and to understand more fully the realities of life. Omar II had learnt a certain kind of sympathy for the lower-classed slaves during his time with them. Yet he understood the devastating effect that total emancipation would have on the country, thus early in his reign Omar II abolished the Proto-Emancipation, instead deciding to return the classes of slaves to what it was before The First Revolt. Yet unlike before The First Revolt, the ideas of revolution had been given to the slaves, and a glimpse...a taste of freedom. It was one they would not forget. Category:War Category:Wransia